bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Bob and Larry Show
The Bob and Larry Show is the first half of the tenth episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob is brushing his stem leaves with a hairbrush in his and Larry’s kitchen. He asks Larry if he’s ready for a new performance before tossing the hairbrush behind him. Larry answers Bob positively, but soon asks if that was his hairbrush Bob was using, as he’s been looking for it. Bob says he’s heard about that, and tells Larry that starting their own show might have been the latter’s best idea ever. After Larry tells Bob to “Break a leg” and Bob replies “I would if I had one,” they leave the kitchen to start the show. Bob welcomes the audience to their show, which they have named “The Bob and Larry Live Show”. Bob says, “Have we got a great show for you,” and Larry asks if they do. Bob tells Larry that they do, and that they’ll be firing the latter out of a cannon today. When he sees the cannon, Larry gets excited and says it is a great show. The audience watching the show laughs when he jumps in the cannon and gets stuck. Meanwhile, Beau Rockley and his cameraman, Kyle, are walking on the countertops. Beau is wanting a new television program that will get a huge audience. Kyle suggests making a good show, but Beau tells him to leave the thinking to him. Then he hears the laughter caused by “The Bob and Larry Live Show”. He asks Tina what everyone is watching, and she answers all his questions. She adds that the show is the funniest thing she’s ever seen. After Bob and Larry’s cannon fail, the audience laughs again. When Laura Carrot and Granny Asparagus say that Bob and Larry make them laugh until milk shoots out of their noses, Beau finds his next hit show. Bob tells the audience that he doesn’t know where Larry went, but that’s the end of “The Bob and Larry Live Show”. Off screen, Larry manages to get the cannon to work. After Bob tells the audience they’ll see them next week, Larry flies on screen and hits Bob, sending them both flying back into the kitchen as Larry thanks the audience for coming, ending the show. Back in the kitchen, Bob comments that they had “another solid performance”. Larry comments that the two make a great comedy duo before asking their secret. Bob says he thinks it’s their loyalty, then asks, “What could possibly get between two friends who are completely loyal to one another?” That’s when Beau enters, startling the two. Beau asks if the two are Bob and Larry from “The Bob and Larry Show”, and Bob tells him that he’s met them both multiple times. Beau claims that that doesn’t ring a bell, and Kyle tells them they’ll get used to it. In the living room, Beau tells them he’s been looking for a brand new show, and that their show is exactly what he’s looking for. Bob inquires why they should go with Beau, and he tells them that he’ll get them costumes and special effects, and that, most importantly, he wants to put them on TV. Larry thinks it sounded like Beau said he wanted to put them on TV, and Beau says he did say it, causing Larry to feel like he’s going to faint. Bob tries to help Larry stay upright, but Larry falls over in shock. Larry’s reaction to his words causes Beau to laugh, and he says that he’ll make Larry a television star if he keeps that up, exciting Larry. Bob then reminds Beau that it’s “The Bob and Larry Show” he’s asking to do, so he can’t get in the way if they go with him. After Beau just says he’ll give little suggestions here and there, Bob and Larry agree. Beau then leaves, telling the two that rehearsals begin tomorrow. The next day, Bob and Larry are rehearsing when Beau arrives with a bunch of papers, asking if they’re ready to have a good show. He tells the two they’ll do great before telling Bob he loved his script, but made a few changes. Beau claims he changed little things here and there, but Bob claims the script looks completely different, and Larry points out he sees a lot more lines for himself. Beau claims that’s nothing before revealing he changed the theme song, too, which he then plays. Larry comments he likes the explosions and lasers together, but Bob comments he doesn’t remember doing anything that was shown in the theme song and asks when the video was filmed. Beau then begins rehearsal. Bob and Larry tell a joke where Larry is introduced twice, and the two hear recorded laughter. Beau comments that he can play it when the two tell a joke so the people at home know when to laugh. Bob asks, “Shouldn’t the punchline do that?”, causing the recorded laughter to play again, causing Larry to laugh along this time. After rehearsals, Beau tells everyone the show will be huge before asking Larry if they can talk real quickly. Beau then tells Larry that (between him and Beau) the latter is the star of the show while Bob brings down the energy. That’s when Beau suggests Larry do the grand finale all by himself. Larry comments that it sounds like Beau wants him to steal Bob’s part, and Beau confirms it, saying he thinks it’ll be funnier. Larry agrees to do it upon thinking about how many laughs he’ll get, and Beau tells him to let Bob know, causing Larry to become uncomfortable. In Bob’s room, Bob is practicing for the show tomorrow. Larry nervously comes in and asks what Bob is doing. Bob tells him, saying he wants to have a good show tomorrow; Larry agreeing before asking Bob to sit out on the pie bit. Larry tries to quickly leave, but is stopped by a confused Bob. Larry tells him he thinks it’ll be funnier that way and asks if Bob feels the same. However, Bob has a sad face, and he looks like he’s ready to cry. Larry doesn’t like the look, so he covers Bob’s face with a book and sock. Larry then says “I knew you’d see it my way,” before leaving. The book and sock fall off Bob’s face, revealing that Bob is quite hurt to be cut from the finale. The next day, Bob is thanking the viewers for watching the first episode of their show with a disappointed look on his face. Bob then tells Larry to say goodbye to the audience, and Larry comes out of the kitchen with two pies. Larry then begins doing the pie bit, and Bob doesn’t even look at Larry doing the finale. After the pies land on Larry, he bids the viewers goodbye and thanks them for watching before confetti flies through the air, ending the televised show. Beau tells the two that ratings are through the roof and that they’re a sensation. Bob tells them that Larry’s the sensation, as he cut him from the pie bit. When Larry says a sentence that reveals both he and Beau planned cutting him from the finale, he tries to cut off the deal with Beau. Beau asks what Larry thought, and Larry reveals he liked it. Bob says it’ll be hard to do “The Bob and Larry Show” without Bob, but Beau thinks otherwise and asks Madame Blueberry if she wants to be part of the show. Madame accepts, saying she's been looking for a new hobby, giving Beau “The Larry and Whoever-That-Was” show. Bob asks if Larry wants this, stating he thought they were loyal to each other and not the show. Larry doesn’t answer, disappointing Bob and causing him to hop away. Beau tells him to not let Bob get him down and that the show will shine. Larry smiles for a moment, but loses it again when not facing Beau, as the former is still unsure. The next day, Beau is giving a pep talk to Larry and Madame before Bob comes downstairs. Beau asks what Bob’s doing at the house, and Bob responds that he lives there. However, he won’t be ruining the show - in case anyone needs him, he’ll be at Pa Grape’s Corner Store. Bob then leaves so they can get started. Beau then reveals a new brainstorm he had for the show that day - a pie-eating contest that lasts for the whole show. Larry doesn’t like the idea, but Madame agrees when Beau agrees on letting her feature her strawberry-rhubarb pie. Shortly after Beau tells them to get to work on the pies, Madame follows orders, but Larry doesn’t and he tells Beau he thought they were just brainstorming. When Beau reveals that “brainstorming” is his way of saying “They are definitely doing this,” Larry tells him that the show is meant to be sketches, comedy, and stories with him and Bob. Thinking of Bob makes Larry realize that he doesn’t want to do the show anymore. Beau gets angry and tells Larry that they’re about to go live, and that he’s a star because of Beau. Beau then asks Larry if his loyalty is with the show or “that tomato”. At Pa Grape’s Corner Store, Bob is sitting at the eating area with a milkshake. Pa feels bad for Bob, as he lost the show, but Bob sadly says that’s show business. When “The Larry and Whoever-That-Was Show” begins to play on Pa’s TV, Bob turns down Pa’s offer to turn off the TV. However, when Larry’s not on the set, Bob wonders where he is. Larry speaks up, revealing he’s sitting right beside Bob. Bob is startled at first, but he soon asks what Larry’s doing at the store as Larry’s show is on. Larry says he only wants to be on their show, and he apologizes for not being loyal to Bob. He then states he’d rather lose the show than his friend. Bob is glad to have Larry back, but he can’t help but wonder what will happen to the show. Bob and Larry face the TV so they can find out. Beau is freaking out as they don’t have a show now. Madame then comes out of the kitchen with her baked pies. She asks where to place them, and Kyle tells her to toss them straight ahead. Madame does so, which causes Beau to have to start dodging the pies. He evades all but the last pie, which hits him square in the face. Bob and Larry laugh at the sight, and Bob comments that that’s a show he’d watch. The two clink their milkshake glasses together as Beau continues to be hit by pies. The last one makes his face hit and slide down the camera filming him. Pa’s TV turns off shortly after that, ending the episode. Characters *Bob *Larry *Pa Grape *Laura Carrot *Madame Blueberry *Granny Asparagus *Tina Celerina *Beau Rockley *Bacon Bill (does not speak) Fun Facts Trivia *The episode's title is similar to the proposed film Phil Vischer was planning to make before deciding to do one on the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *This marks the first time Beau Rockley calls Kyle correctly, contrast to Mayoral Bike Lessons. Remarks *It's never explained what happened to the other shows Beau Rockley worked on before. *Surprisingly, the pyros used for the show theme song didn't set Bob and Larry's house on fire. Inside References *Larry asking if the hairbrush Bob was using was his is a nod to The Hairbrush Song. *Bob's opening line "Have we got a great show for you" is almost directly from the VeggieTales Theme Song. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry